Percy Jackson, and The Hunger Games in Narnia
by Ruetwin12
Summary: Okay so as you may know the original writer has quit writing this story, and as you might also know is that I am the new writer. Well Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Katniss, Prim, and Rue are magically sent to Narnia. This is after the Last Olympian for Percy Jackson, during The 74th Hunger Games, and after The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe but before Prince Caspian.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Coming to Narnia

**(A/N: Here is the new Hunger Games, Percy Jackson and Narnia crossover. I'd just like to say I hope I can meet your expectation even though I'm not the original writer. Enjoy and please review. Also I'm going to start from the beginning for those that have not read the first one, and for those of you that have there will be some...minnor ajustments.)**

No one's POV

Thalia was with the hunters of Artemis fighting a Hydra who was terrifying these people at a public park. With her sword strapped to her back and her bow in hand with arrows ready to fire, it didn't take a scientist to figure out she was determined to kill the beast. Suddenly there was a flash of a blinding golden light and as soon as the light show ended she had disappeared. The hunters looked about as confused as the hydra but they had to carry on to defeat the Hydra without their lieutenant. The only thing they thought of was "Boy, is Lady Artemis going to be upset."

At Camp Half-blood, Percy and Annabeth were walking along the beach after a full day of hard core training while thinking about everybody that died during the battle against Kronos, and all the hero's that had saved their necks a few times during that war. Annabeth was holding Percy's hand when suddenly there was a flash of blinding golden light. Now the beach was empty, and a crowd of demigods stood where Percy and Annabeth were just standing scratching their heads in confusion.

Nico was talking to Hades in the Underworld about a certain someone that he found while looking for his deceased older sister Bianca, but suddenly that same flash of gold light that had swept the others away returned yet again and as fast as the blink of an eye Hades was left talking to himself.

Meanwhile in Panem, Prim was scrunched up in a ball with Buttercup at her knees as he always was. Prim was tossing and turning in her now lonely bed trying not to dream of Katniss in the arena, only she was failing. Suddenly there was a flash of gold light and with a loud crack Prim and Buttercup weren't there anymore. The sound had woken Mrs. Everdeen and in a worried voice she whispered to Prim's empty bed "Prim, are you all right?" but she got no answer. all she got were some angry voices from the nearby neighbors about being woken in the middle of the night.

Rue and Katniss were curled up in a hidden log that would be hard for the Careers to find. Together they slept in Katniss' sleeping bag when a flash of golden light flooded the arena waking all the remaining tributes, and probably killed a few from panic attacks. But when the light died down and Careers surrounded the source. Rue and Katniss were gone.

Seneca Crane looked at the screens with his eyebrows knitted wondering were two of his tributes went, but instead of canceling to find the missing girls he decided to let the games carry on so the Capital wouldn't be annoyed with the intermission or the mysterious disappearance, so he just fired two cannons and added Katniss' and Rue's faces on the side of the dome making it seem like they died. But even with the hasty damage control in the back of his mind the only thought was; how was he going to explain this to his superior President Snow who is already short-tempered with how the games are turning out. Because he knew that Snow considered a good game were when all the tributes died and _not_ mysteriously disappear.

**(So what did you think? Did you like my version? If not please tell me what I could do better, I am open to advice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Oh Great, We Interrupted A Royal Meeting

_Lucy's POV_

My brothers, sister, and I were in the middle of a council meeting about the dwarves and minotaur who are still following The White Witch's ways by rebelling against our laws, when there was a flash of golden light, when it cleared up there was four kids there. A smart-looking blonde girl with grey eyes was holding hands with a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes, they were wearing matching orange shirts that had Camp Half-blood written on them. Another boy with dark greasy hair and back eyes that kind of reminded me of death, and wearing a brown thick jacket was standing there looking confused. He scared me as he seemed to radiate death. A girl with black spiky hair and electric blue eyes was holding a bow and arrow pointing up. She fired the bow and it became lodged in a tapestry. She blinked and made an embarrassed face then muttered, "Oh, gods."

The boy with the green eyes playfully elbowed her in her side and smiled at her. She gave him a threatening glare and he took a big step back to the blonde girl. This definitely seemed like an odd bunch, that I couldn't help but smile my, according to Susan, moronic looking grin.

Thalia's POV

Not my best day. First i was about to dominate a Hydra, then I vanish from my squad, and now I just fired an arrow in a royal meeting.

Suddenly I was in a big room with Percy, Annabeth and Nico. Hey, at least I'm held captive with people I know.

As if to make things completely worse a whole crowd of satyrs, centaurs, and animals were staring at me. At the top of four gold thrones were four people who I took for kings and queens. This is also strange because if I have the cliché right there are only supposed to be one king and one queen, and when you think of a king or queen you get an image of people in their 40's or 50's but the oldest looked as old as me. I mean physically because I'm supposed to be 21. Also to make things weirder, like that's even possible, one queen was grinning at me while the other three were looking at us curiously. Before anyone could say anything there was another flash of light.

Peter's POV

I thought once those four strange kids arrived, that it would be over. But I am wrong because out of no where three girls and a hideous cat that seemed like the kind you'd find in London ally ways appeared.

There was a dark-haired girl who was the oldest of the three. She had olive skin and was wearing a black jacket with a black sweatshirt under it, and under _that_ was a black t-shirt. Sharing a sleeping bag with her was another girl, she had dark skin and big brown hair. She was wearing a dark brown jacket with a red sweatshirt and a light brown t-shirt. She looked about 12. Then beside the pair was a pale little girl with dirty blonde hair. She, unlike the others, was in a grey short sleeve shirt and regular pants who in a way resembled the dark-haired girl.

They were all asleep, I wish I could tell you they were sleeping peacefully but I don't lie. The oldest girl was moaning something, I didn't hear much about it but i heard something about an explosion. The girl next to her kept squinting her already closed eyes, and softly grunting like something was hurting her. As for the blonde girl, she was having a harder time. She was squirming and silently shouting. If you could that is.

Suddenly the two younger girls woke with a small scream in unison. And like a mother the oldest girl instantly woke up and hugged the darker girl.

"It's all right Rue," she said in a soft whisper, "it was just a dream."

The darker girl hugged her back and smiled at her, "Katniss?" said the pale girl in disbelief.

The oldest turned her head towards the pale girl, and her eyes widened, while the pale girl pulled a grin that was identical to my youngest sister Lucy's.

They hugged each other than pulled apart to smile at one another.

"Prim," said the girl I think is Katniss in amazement, "what are you doing here?"

The girl who must be Prim shrugged, "Visiting? I don't know," Katniss just let out a quick short laugh like she didn't want to laugh.

While the two girls had a little reunion, the darker girl scanned the other people who were here. Including us, then asked the question that I've been itching to ask, "Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Hunger Games Characters Introduce Themselves

Percy's POV

I admit that I was curious about who they were. A saytr, or at least I assumed he was, steped forward and asked the oldest who was sitting on the golden throne, "Titles or no titles, my king?"

The boy though for a moment then nodded and confirmed "Titles."

Great. I turned to Annabeth, Nico and Thalia and said in Greek (just so you know when they speak with italics there talking in Greek) "_Should we tell them we are demigods?" _

_"Yes"_ Annabeth replied quickly "_Percy take a look__, it seems like the others aren't very happy about giving titles either,_" she said pointing to the two girls whom everybody pretty much knew their names were Prim and Rue who looked as white as ghosts about giving titles, like saying who they were was going to bring up something they didn't want to uncover, "_but they're going along with it so why shouldn't we? " _

_"Look I don't care, let's just go tell them the truth and be done," _Thalia insisted anxiously, _"People are going to start getting curious about what language we're speaking,"_ Thalia said in an annoyed tone. It seemed like everyone was on the same page except for me, as always. I wasn't sure if we should go first or not. So like how all of my bad ideas start I just went with my gut.

_"_Might I suggest Katniss' group goes first,_" _Katniss gave me a stare that clearly stated that she wanted to kill me, and apparently that wasn't the plan and Annabeth punched me in the arm.

"Thank you," said Katniss. Annabeth nodded then just kept giving me her evil eye, something told me that when we get home I'm going to be tied to a chair watching a marathon on architecture. Rue made a small quiet laugh, and Prim tired to swallow her laughter.

The blonde boy simply said, _"_As you wish,_" _like nothing even happened. I was about to protest about said punch but Annabeth elbowed me in the side not so hard that told me to, in a phrase: Shut up._  
_

Katniss's POV

Right now, I wanted to strangle that boy. Fortunately that blonde girl might just do the job for me, either way I end up satisfied. But now I have to tell my name and this is going to get a _lot_ of questions.

So I let out a sigh and started, _"_My name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm 16 and I am a tribute in the 74th Annual Hunger Games, a public fight to the death where only one comes out alive, and I'm from District 12," that sure got me a lot of wide eyed stares.

"Thanks Katniss," said Rue in a sarcastic voice, "I almost forgot what I was there for," everyone couldn't help but laugh. That's one of the many talents Prim and Rue share. Even in the most serious times they can make people laugh.

I saw that Prim was looking nervous and pale...er so I gave her a little push on the back and she began her story, "Um...hi," she started nervously, "um...my name is Primrose Everdeen," the whole time she was saying this her voice shook "um...Prim for short, I'm 12 years old and I was originally reaped for the 74th Hunger Games but my sister Katniss volunteered for me, and as you probably guessed I'm from District 12 too. "

Rue stepped forward confidently, with her head held high and a gleam in her eye. I guess that her mentor told her to always do that when being interviewed, "My name is Rue Floster, and I'm also a tribute for the the 74th Hunger Games. I'm 12 years old, and I'm from District 11."

Now it's time to see who the others are. Prim and Rue are holding my hands, and that boy with dark hair whom I wanted to strangle stepped forward, and just for a second spoke a different language. This boy was going to be hilarious!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Percy Jackson intros, We learn a little more then you'd expect.

_Susan's POV_

Well, this seemed like an interesting meeting. Lucy, my youngest sister, and I would always tease Peter about how dreadfully _boring_ these council meetings always were. Now Peter is just giving me a smug look as if to say, "_And you thought these were boring."_

After Katniss, Prim, and Rue finished introducing themselves the girl with black clothes and choppy hair, and electric blue eyes said something in a different language, "Uγιής, av ουδείς αλλιώς δεν είναι πηγαιμός να αναπηδώ εγώ κραταιότητα επίσης λαμβάνω επί ευθύς αμέσως."

**(A/N: The sentence is, "Well, if no one else is going to start I might as well get on with that," I know, I'm awesome.)**

She stepped forward and preformed a terrible curtsy causing a few snickers and a death stare that made everyone quickly stop. She cleared her throat and began, "Your majesties, my name is Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus, god of the skies, and king of the gods. I am also a member of The Huntress' of Artemis, actually I am second in command, next to Artemis that is."

Thalia stepped back and a short boy stepped forward, he had black eyes and greasy brown hair with elvish features. He bowed respectfully, "My name is Nico di Angelo, I'm the son of Hades. King of the underworld, and protector of the dead," well that explains why he has a radiation of death. But I'm still stuck on why they are saying they're related to gods.

Then a smart-looking girl with blonde hair and smoky grey eyes stepped up. She curtsied politely, "My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, also I'm architect of Olympus," I liked this girl Annabeth. She was bright, and she seemed to radiate pride.

Lastly a boy with lengthy black hair and sea green eyes stepped up and gave us a nervous look. It seemed to me that he feared us, I don't see why. But this boy does start his sentence with a wise choice of words, "Uh...I'm Perseus Jackson, bu-but people call me Percy. I-I'm son of Poseidon, god of the sea, horses, storms, and earthquakes. And..."

The girl Annabeth came into his side and whispered something in his ear, "And Champion of Olympus," Percy finally said.

_Percy's POV_

I have no idea what happened there, it was like those four kids were a threat to us. (very weird because one of them looked 11) Well, whatever it was these people just rubbed me the wrong way. The eldest stood making his long flowing blue cape fall on the marble floor. Pfft, show off.

He circled all seven of us, whoa seven? That really reminded me of Rachel's prophecy, she was talking about how seven will answer a call. Well, Rue, Prim, Katniss, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I were sent here for no clear reason then ended up in a war meeting. Now that can't be a coincidence, there has to be a reason we were drawn to these people.

"Why did you send us here?" I blurted. Sorry, that was on impulse. Thanks ADHD.

The boy king looked offended, but after a while he nodded like he just understood something, "I didn't send you here Percy," Wow was he british, "but I can understand why you are nervous and quick to question. You see a few months back, my brother and sisters were sent to this place called Narnia. It has unclear intentions, but if you're patient it will show itself to you."

Annabeth gave me a sarcastic look as if to say, "_See Percy, patients."_

I rolled my eyes at her and looked back on the king, "You never told us you names," I said again.

The boy gave me a smile, "My name is Peter Pevensie, and these are my siblings," he reached his hand towards a girl who didn't look that younger than he did, "My sister, Susan," she had long black hair, and leaf green eyes, and a slight tan. Then Peter moves his hand to a younger boy, "My brother Edmund," he also had black shaggy hair, and brown eyes, but he was pale. Then finally he moved his hand to the youngest of the bunch, "and my little sister Lucy," Lucy had long curly brown hair, and blue eyes, and a permanent grin across her lips.

"It's nice to meet all of you," piped up Lucy in a cheery high-pitched tone. Then received a skeptical look from Susan, "Well, it is," she said back. More to Susan than us.

_Edmund's POV_

Everything quickly got really awkward very fast, like no one knew what to say after Lu's comment. Well, I honestly think that if they are here they should be helping us with the White Witch's resistance, but I didn't dare say that out loud because that would be extremely rude. Though as the sun set on Care Paravel I noticed the fawns' eyes becoming heavy, and the centaurs becoming restless.

Not to mention that the visitors are standing there trying to hide their need for sleep, " Maybe we all should turn in," I suggested, and I suddenly caught everyone's attention, "I mean, the sun's about to set and this meeting _is_ getting nowhere at this moment."

Peter looked at me and nodded in approval, "Edmund is right, it is getting late. Ed, you know the castle better than anyone else. Maybe you and Lu could help our new guests find their rooms?"

I glanced at my little sister and she shrugged and got up from her throne, and together we helped our new friends.

_Mr. Tumnus' POV_

**(Sorry, I had to add him. After the first movie you don't really know what happens to him, and...SCREW IT IT'S A FANFICTION! :)**

I'm trolling the woods, just like my dear friend Lucy Pevensie of the shining city of War Drobe and wonderful land of Spare Oom had asked me, to spy on the resistance. And with every clomp I breathe through my teeth with the fear of being found out.

As I walk through the lush dark woods with the pink light of the sun's setting, my eye was caught by the sight of torch flames. I creep towards the light for I know that where there is a torch there is a torch handler.

When I come close enough to see what's going on, I crouched behind a shrub. The sight I saw next is most terrifying, all around a bonfire with surrounding torches are minotaur, dwarves, harpies **(I don't know what those winged human like things are so I'm going with that)**, and a several winter animals. All looking up at one minotaur that I take as their leader.

"Brothers, and sisters," he boomed in a deep voice, "Our time of hiding is about over!" the others screamed and cheered at his proclamation, "Too long has the _new kings and queens_ reigned," he said kings and queens with such disgust that I almost gasped in offence if not reminding me that I'm spying and have to stay quiet at all times, "For in a number of weeks we will prepare and destroy Care Paravel. We will bring back our true Queen," more cheering erupted from the crowd of traitors, "All those who remain will have no choice but to join us or be exterminated!"

I know for sure that I'd rather be skinned alive and be made into a goat fur coat than join those betrayers. I quickly and quietly turn and run from the scary scene and warn Lucy. If I don't it could be the end of Narnia as we know it.


End file.
